Friends Forever?
by Loco-Neko-nya
Summary: Pre-despair. With Chihiro, Mondo, and Kiyotaka attending the same high school (Along with a few other characters). This is just a fun/sad theory on how they meet and become friends prior to attending Hopes Peak Academy. Warning may contain spoilers later on...Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**My first DanganRonpa fanfic and my first fanfic with no OCs! There are and will be some spoilers in this fanfic but otherwise it's before the characters go to Hopespeak Academy-that's the right name, right?. This will mainly be focusing on Mondo, Ishimaru, and Chihiro since I absolutely ADORE those three. I really hope you guys like this but sadly I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update though I have a little more typed out that I'll use for the second chapter; if anyone even likes this chapter... **

* * *

The small 'girl' sat sniffling in the corner of a hallway in the school. Her skirt crinkling up to mid-thigh as she pulled her knees up and hid her face in them. Not the most 'lady-like' position but all the other students had long since ran to class. Though before the Readers mind can wander, she was wearing short -uh, shorts- under the skirt. Knees high socks and tennis-shoes also went with the uniform blazer she wore. The 'girl' had once again been bullied by the people who figured out her secret. The cross-dresser hugged their knees tighter as she- now, he- remembered the hurtful words that came from his school mates.

His moping was interrupted however when footsteps approached his emo corner.

"Fujisaki Chihiro, you're suppose to be in class." someone said sternly and Chihiro looked up at the hall monitor who had his hands on his hips as he stared down at him.

"S-sorry." Chihiro sniffled and the hall monitor gave a surprised look.

"Well, go to class before I decide to give you detention." the Hall Monitor said rubbing the back of his head as the supposed 'girl' cried in front of him.

"B-but I-I *hic* I don't want to!" Chihiro began crying harder at the thought of facing his classmates. The Hall Monitor flinched at the water works before him before sighing at scribbling something down and setting it on Chihiro's head. As the Hall Monitor walked away, Chihiro looked at the paper which told him what room to be at for detention.

"Eh?" Chihiro sniffled staring at the pink paper.

After skipping the rest of the afternoon classes, Chihiro made his way to detention. He trudged into the room, nearly dragging his feet as if he were going to his death. There was only one other person in the room and he grinned. His feet were propped up on the desk in front of him and Chihiro noticed that the forelock (is that what it's called) of his hair looked vaguely like a corn-on-a-cob. Chihiro's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He had, after all, skipped lunch.

"Yo." the other male in the room said waving at Chihiro, "what ya in for?"

Chihiro felt his eyes water again at how the older? male made it sound like this was prison. Wait, had he been to prison before?! He looked like one of those gangsters or delinquents...Wait, it was wrong to jump to conclusions about people! Chihiro thought as he shook the thoughts from his head. The male looked at him expectantly.

"I-I uh skipped class."

"Really? Me too, except I punched the Hall Monitor. So, why did you skip?" Chihiro leaned from foot to foot as he contemplated how to answer or even if he should.

"I-uh, didn't want to...face my classmates."

The Hall Monitor walked into the classroom,

"There is not suppose to be talking in detention." he said, scaring Chihiro who still hadn't sat down. The only difference about the Hall Monitor was the white strip bandage across his nose and the tissue shoved up his nostrils.

"Eh? It's kinda cruel to send...uh, what was your name?" the delinquent asked Chihiro.

"Um, Fujisaki Chihiro."

"-to send Chihiro, here, to detention. She's obviously being bullied." he continued. Chihiro looked at him in surprise. How did he know? When Chihiro noticed the Hall Monitor staring at him, he looked at his feet nervously.

'Eh? Well, she's suppose to attend class. But doesn't the handbook also say to help fellow students? Arg. what to do?!' the hall monitor debated in his head.

"Fine, if you both help me clean the classroom, I'll clear this detention from your record. 'This one', I won't so it again, so consider yourself lucky."

Chihiro smiled in relief while the other student shrugged. After a moment of cleaning, the 'delinquient' turned to face the other two.

"I'm Oowada Mondo, by the way."

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Hall Monitor."

"Heh, sorry about punching you, Ishimaru." Mondo says chuckling a little. Ishimaru wonders when they had gotten on a first name basis but ignores it for now. Chihiro knows they already know his name but comments anyway,

"I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, nice to m-meet you."

* * *

**I don't really want to pester people for reviews anymore since it seems to make them not review instead. But...it really does help my confidence in my stories. I have a ton more fanfics I'm working on, on my computer..I'm just too nervous to upload them..Thanks for reading, by the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first of all...THANK YOU SO MUCH! *jumps for joy* I got so many reviews the first day and it wasn't just an "update soon!" it was actually constructive criticism! I fixed the "Ishimaru" "Kiyotaka" mishap its just that was the first name I learned to call him... and I actually got the personality right?! YES, I absolutely adore Chihiro! Also I had this already typed out -sorry its short this is from my computer; I have more on my flash-drive- so I don't know if I had written any curse words though Spoiler Alert/Trigger Warning: awkward moment ahead- No Yaoi! I don't write that stuff! Thanks again and enjoy reading! *continues jumping for joy and fist pumping the air*

* * *

After a moment, Chihiro pulls the garbage together and Ishimaru says,

"You can go home after throwing that in the dumpster."

Chihiro smiles shyly but nods and hurries out of the classroom. As soon as, Chihiro tosses the bag into the dumpster something is dumped over his head. Chihiro turns to see other students laughing while holding a trashcan over his head,

"You forgot some, Freak." they laughed and tears brimmed Chihiro's eyes.

"S-sorry." Chihiro mumbled even as trash fell from his hair.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ishimaru yells as he rounds the corner glaring at the other students. Some run away but a few others just smirk.

"Teaching this freak a lesson. Hey, do you know 'his' secret? It should be obvious by now." one of the students snickered. Chihiro sniffed and Ishimaru looked confused for a moment.

"Bullying will not be permitted on school property." Ishimaru said and the other teens scoffed,

"And what are you going to do about it? Give us 'detention'? We don't care."

Ishimaru glared at the students as he tried to figure out how to make them listen to school rules.

Someone's arm swung over his shoulder,

"What the gently caress is going on here?" Mondo asked and everyone wondered 'gently caress?' Mondo's glare made every one freeze in place.

Someone muttered, "It's Oowada-san." fearfully.

"Oowada-senpai, these losers are none of your concern. Just let us deal with them." It was hard to tell whether the person who said this looked up to Mondo or down on him.

"Eh? What'cha talking 'bout? These guys are my friends. So, who's the idiot who dumped their trash on my friend, Chihiro, there." Mondo growled and some of the bullies decided it would be a nice time to run away. The stupider ones stayed.

"Ha? Friends? You've lost your touch, Oowada." the snarchy one who had spoken the majority of the time said.

"You don't know anything about me, *insert not nice language here*." Mondo growled getting in the guy's face. The guy blanched as he heard knuckles crack and looked behind him for help but his 'friends' had all run away so only a filthy Chihiro stood innocently behind him.

* * *

Phew, okay then *finally calmed down a bit* Hopefully I got the other character personalities correct. Sorry again that its so short-I usually write/type ALOT more- I'll try to find my flash drive and update another chapter later.


End file.
